nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hectic Celeste
Appearance Having grown in the past four years, Hectic has established his height into a tall, lean posture. His hair has changed too, having grown three spines which curve slightly down his head, with two bigger ones raising over his head, slightly curved back but still ascending. He also has another frenzied patch of hair, which he shortens with a hairband. Along with this, the birthmark (the black star) still remains on his forehead. He has also changed his formal wear, now having a black and white sweater (the right side being black, while the left side is white) with his sleeves being the opposite color on each side. His gloves also share a similar design, except both are separated in the middle by a zig-zag line, the bottom part of the gloves being white, while the fingertips are a dark color. His pants also share a similar design with the others, with the right side of his pants being white while his left side is black. He also still has the same pair if shoes, except just a bit larger than before. Personality Having spent four years at his birthplace, Hectic's personality has changed completely. Not only has he forgotten about Lunari and the others, but his wild, dumb, and unpredictable nature has crumbled. He has now gain common sense, and has become unsocial with folks, tending to not have an expressive nature with people. And although he is not expressive, he still is comfortable to be with at times, showing off a cheerful vibe for anyone he considers clos e to him. Along with this, Hectic has discovered some hobbies which he h imself find to be joyful, including reading, sports, and art. In battle, well, it is his worst aspect. He is mostly useless, as he doesn't know how to use his arsenal of abilities. However, he doesn't let this worsen him, in fact, he will literally ''use himself as a decoy in battle as to help others. History After falling from a hill and onto a stone with his head, Hectic started to remember little things about his past, until he actually reached Akriona Village. He then began to remember everything about his own childhood, the downfalls and the good times, and most of all, he got to meet his old friends. But then, at nightfall, the village was attacked and soon brought to ruins by a large group, each wearing some kind of ancient mask. After discovering that they seeked a sacrifice of some sort, Hectic volunteered to take that chance, submitting himself to the enemy, as to get them to leave his village alone. So without further halt, the group escorted Hectic back to the lair, where he met the leader, who he later found out.....was his ''FATHER ''(Also call Jonex).'' He also found out that the group wasn't trying sacrifice him, but instead, make him into one of them, who were demons-like creatures mutated from the masks they were wearing. It tuned out that he was a part of the Black Star Clan, 'a group that not only committed themselves to ceremonial sacrifices, but were trying to bring their founder, Merikh, back to the real world so that they could bring a new age of "Revolution". However, Hectic would not have this happen. He was quickly able to overcome the members, who found themselves frail towards his ability to control light. However, while fighting his dad, it almost brought him to a near death, as Jonex's skills were far more superb towards Hectic's. However, after a near struggle with death, Hectic was able to take Jonex's mask, having him see the error of his ways. He then committed suicide by snapping his neck in front of Hectic, who afterwards, was traumatized by this. He went on to take his father's possessions and spend the rest of his years in Akriona. Skills & Abilities Oh, where has the days gone for him? Oh yeah, studying on various subjects and such. Hectic was willingly submitted himself to the peaceful nature of this beautiful world, having stopped brawling and causing random querrels, unlike ''some people. However, his abilities are still linked to him. * He still can possess and manipulate energy made up of '''darkness, which his father taught him when he was younger. But, he cannot handle it like he used to. This ability of his seems to only trigger only when he is angered or pushed from his rather merciful personality. Although, this may never happen as he tends to not let pressure and stress get to him. * He also can possess and manipulate energy made up of light, an ability that was passed down his mother's side of the family. Like his manipulation over darkness, he also cannot use this ability like he use to. However, this ability can be used when he is in a cheerful or calm state. He tends not to use this ability for violence, but to tend to another's wounds or summon some type of energy shield. Other than these types of situations, he particularly uses this ability for amusement. * He has a good sense of eye-to-hand coordination, particularly because he plays basketball by himself. * Along with eye-to-hand coordination, he expresses a fast pace of speed along with a long stride. He has also shown to be very agile, not being able to tire out easily. * He has also shown to be an excellent swimmer. Items With him, Hectic carries a large satchel that contains many of his father's belongings. These objects can be very useful in situations, while many are useless to him in some ways. Midnight Blade "A sword belonging to my father. It is encrested with a rune that makes it almost unbreakable, but at the same time, can harness dark energy. I shall only use this when in a dangerous situation." Black Star Mask "This is what I consider a gift from my father, even if his mind was wasted of pure good. This mask is what I especially fear but cherish, as I can easily sense some kind of sinister force inside of it, but then i can also see a bit of light..." Flute Of Arine "This I did not receive, but found at my old residence where my mom and dad previously lived. I do not know its origin, but I guess that this is something precious passed down my mother's side of the family. Even though it seems it is in urgent need of repair, I still think that it works. But for now, I'll just leave it be..." Weaknesses Hectic has a handful of weaknesses and downfalls that people can use to get the best of him: * He has shown to express acrophobia, or a fear of heights. * He has shown to express phasmaphobia, or a fear of ghosts. * He has shown to express teraphobia, or a fear of monsters. * He has shown to express trypanophobia, or a fear of needles. * He also has shown to express necrophobia, or a fear of dead things. * Along with his fears, he shares the strength of an average Mobian male, able to almost be easily defeated by exceptionally strong fighters. Theme Songs Category:Characters Category:Noah's Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Hedgehogs Category:Photokinetics Category:Umbrakinetics